Turning from True Beauty
by PhantomTeen26
Summary: After being apart for so long, Christine Daae returns to the Angel who she once loved. Can she rekindle that love and make her Angel forgive her? Or will memories and faces of her past haunt her? Some Fluff, violence and Character Death in later chapters
1. Staring into an Empty Mirror

**Staring into an empty mirror**

Banging on my the mirror I begged for my Angel to return to me. I have screamed and cried for hours, hammering my fists against the cold glass. Why was I so stupid to betray my Angel of Music? My love is with him; I realise this now. How could I be so blind to have denied you?

My clenched fists broke though the glass of the mirror. The blood streaming from my hands and upper arms didn't hurt as much as the pain in my heart felt at this moment. I stand up and stare at the red glass at my feet. Even the dim light from candles showed my forgiveness: the tears falling down my face, the blood on my hands and the chards of glass surrounding where I stand.

"_**Angel please hear me;**_

_**I've payed with my blood.**_

_**I know I've denied you;**_

_**for this I regret.**_

_**Please show your face.**_

_**Please forgive me!**_

_**Give me your answer."**_

I stand in silence. I stand waiting for my Angel to respond. I hope to god her hears my cries for help. The silence which surrounds me brings me to tears again. I fall to my knees with my hands over my face. Sobbing like a young child. Please don't ignore my cries.

"_**Angel you have betrayed me;**_

_**you have shown your regret in blood.**_

_**A foul creature I must be;**_

_**to deny my one and only love.**_

_**Follow me into the darkness,**_

_**and see now what I have planned."**_

I look up, glancing around the room to the source of this mystical booming voice surrounding me. That was the voice I had been searching for all this time. I brings me so much joy to hear his warm loving voice again. It fills my soul with light. Clears away the darkness.

The voice I had been searching for was coming from the shattered hole in the full length mirror in front of me. I stand up and stare into the darkness behind the glass. I could not see anything but trusted that there was something there in the black waiting to show my the light once again.

"_**I am your Angel of Music.**_

_**Come to me, **_

_**Angel of Music."**_

I walk over to the mirror. Mystified by the voice in front of me. Calling me back to him. Am I forgiven? I stand on the cold pieces of broken glass beneath me. The pain means nothing to me as I have now received what I have wished for. My Angel has returned to me! Tears are still flowing down my face but not tears of sadness this time with happiness. Happiness about what I am about to see. I will finally be reunited with my Strange Angel. Feelings being mixed together over the past few hours have left me feeling confused but now I see the light again. I follow the voice calling me towards him.

I step though the mirror. Memories of the first time I stepped though this magical mirror come flooding back to me but this time is wasn't the same. Something felt different. Something wasn't right.

Through the mirror I did not see the magical glowing of the candles. I did not feel the magic. There was no one to greet me as I walked down the cold corridor. The stone was hurting the bleeding cuts on my feet. The pain was starting to show itself; it was growing painful to walk. I finally reached the lake. The misty lake which will guide me back to my love. There was no boat. No path around it making it easier for me to get to my destination. I must wade though the shallow water to get the my beloved. Maybe he is trying to test my determination by making me complete this strange task?

I tested the water with my foot. It was beyond freezing. I couldn't possibly make my way along that lake without freezing to death. As I was thinking about what to do, in the distance I saw a light coming towards me. A warm glowing light filling me with joy as it approached. I smiled knowing who was inside. I waited a few moments for the boat to arrive and when the boat finally stopped a cold greeting was given to me.

"Get in."

I didn't have to be told twice. I slowly made my way into the coat; clumsily climbing my way in. I caught a glimpse of my appearance in the cold water below. I looked terrible! My make up was smudged all over my face. Mascara was streaming down my torn face. Blood covered most of it when I had placed my hands over my face earlier. Much to my surprise I did not care about how I looked. My Angel has accepted my back in to his life. I am over joyed.

My Angel didn't say a word to me on the journey to his lair. Nor did I. Even though I loved him he still frightened me greatly but I am prepared to risk everything for him and spend the rest of my days learning with him and loving him. To be the way it should have been from the very beginning. How foolish I was to think that Raoul would be nothing like his father.

I stare down at the cuts on my wrists. I rip a long strand of material off my dress and use it to care for my wounds. The pain was starting to take affect. I needed something to help them but I am too scared to ask for it.

We approached the entrance to My Angel's home. The steel gate came up as we got close to our destination. Strangely this strange place feels like home. So many important life changing things had happened to me in this cave that I feel like I belong here. From a distance I can see the great amount of candles making me feel the warmth of this lair. The atmosphere was changing from the cold outside of the lake and labyrinth to the warmth of this man's home. I can see nothing has changed over the past months. Everything is as I remember it and will hope it stays forever.

At last we are under the the large steel gate and entering The Phantom's Lair.

**--Please note that at the beginning of the next chapter, there is a flash back. A flash back can be identified as being in italic writing. The flash back is of Christine telling us why she left Raoul to return to Erik.--**


	2. Things that you can't undo

_I walk in the front door; No one was home. All the maids must be in bed. It is half past eleven at night, and no evidence of light in the entire house. Myself and my fiance, Raoul, were at a Party in the next village; It was so boring; I had no one proper to talk to. They were all old and posh. I felt so out of place. After a couple of hours at the party I lost Raoul. I was left by myself for the rest of the time I remained at the party. After a few hours I just left._

_I wandered around the cold drawing room at the de Chagny Manor. I lit a few candles, lit the fire and sat down in my favourite chair. Waiting patiently for my finance to return home. _

_I must've fallen asleep as when I awoke the room was wreaked. Broken furniture thrown all over the room. Shouts could be heard coming from the next room. I walked though. Raoul was standing over the counter crying and shouting._

"_Why did you leave me!" he shouted at me._

"_Raoul, are you drunk?" I asked him._

"_Shut up! Of course I'm not drunk. I have only had a few glasses tonight. Excuse me for enjoying myself!" Raoul snapped back at me._

"_Come on Raoul let me help you up to bed." I said calmly as I walked over to him and put my hand around his arm._

"_Get off me!" Raoul roared, roughly pushing me away._

_I fell to the ground._

"_Raoul why are you being like this?" I questioned; picking myself up of the ground. The fall didn't hurt but I was still shocked that he pushed me._

"_Leave me alone," said Raoul. Picking up a bottle of wine and walking though to the next room._

_I followed him though to the hall and to the dining room._

"_Please Raoul, just come to bed. It will be fine in the morning." I pleaded with him._

"_Go away!" Raoul yelled and threw a glass at me._

_The glass missed and hit the door next to me. I ran out of the room crying and ran up stairs to the spare bedroom. I didn't want Raoul to find me if he came to bed later that night. I got into bed and curled up in the covers and tried to get to sleep._

**Things that you can't undo**

Christine's Point of View

We eventually passed though the last remaining part of the lake and came to the shore. The Phantom stepped out the boat and stormed away. I'm confused. Why isn't he talking to me? I thought I had been forgiven. What other plans does he have for me if I am not forgiven?

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked my Angel of Music.

I did not not get a verbal response. My Angel only glanced back at me for a moment and continued what he was doing. I stand up and look around the lair. I could not see my Angel. Where did he go? I stare down at my feet, they're still bleeding. Why did I now take care where I was placing my feet? My Angel appeared again. He is walking towards me with a roll of bandages for me. He helps me out the boat and carries me over to a near by rug. He lays me down.

"I'll ruin you're beautiful rug," I tell him.

My Angel doesn't seem to care. He didn't even glance up at me when I spoke. He was too busy putting on the bandages. Once he had finished with my feet he started on the wound on my hands and arms. I clench my teeth has he removes the bandages I had made in the journey here. He replaces them with neat clean ones. He then signals for me to go to a room in his lair. I follow his orders immediately and go to the room.

In the room, there was a closet and in it there were fresh new clothes for me to wear. I am so thankful for these new clothes as the clothes I am wearing just now are ripped and covered in blood and dirt. I put the new clothes on and return to the main part of the lair where I find my Angel sitting in front of his organ; just like that morning a few months ago when I saw his beautiful face for the first time. I remember how scared I was too see it but more scared by my Angel's reaction.

I walk slowly over to where he is sitting and stand behind him. He turns round to face me. I wait for him to say something but clearly he is waiting for me to do the same.

"Thank you for letting come back with you," I say to him with a slight smile on my face.

"I could not deny your screams. It breaks my heart when you are unhappy," he replies.

"Can I ask, what is your name Angel?" I ask him.

"Erik," he replies back reluctantly. "Now come with me: You need your rest. You look exhausted,"

I remain silent and follow Erik to his bedroom. I climb into bed and he closes the curtains behind me. I lie my head on the pillow and fall asleep almost instantly

Erik's Point of View

At last My Angel has returned to me but it is going to be hard to get over the pain she has caused me. She broke my heart but yet I still love her. I can't bear to see her unhappy. I had no choice than to take her back. I am so happy she is finally here and actually wanting to be with me but my heart doubts her loyalty. Is she just her because things had went wrong with the Vicomte? Does she truly love me? Only time will tell.


	3. One Love, One Lifetime

**One Love, One Lifetime**

Christine's Point of View

I wake up. I sit up in the bed and look around Erik's bedroom. Candles all around, murals on the cold stone walls. I climb out of bed. Memories of my final morning in the De Chagny manor come flooding back into my mind...

_I walk down the stairs to the room where I last saw Raoul. No one was there. The room was empty. Everything had been cleared away from last night. All the mess disappeared as if nothing had ever happened. I grow worried. Worried that he may have caused harm on himself or someone else._

_I walk to the other room where I find Marie; one of the maids._

"_Where is my husband?" I ask worryingly._

"_I do not know where he has went Madame. He left during the early hours of this morning," Marie answers back._

_I grow more worried and return back to the other room._

Erik's Point of View

I gaze around my home.

"Why isn't she awake yet," I ask myself.

As this thought comes to my mind she walks around the corner. Her beautiful face brings me joy every time i see it. She looks a lot more peaceful than she did last night. I did not sleep in the same room as her last night. I stayed awake all night. Waiting on any needs my Angel might have. It is so good to have her at last but I am not sure of her real reasons for coming here.

Christine's Point of View

I smile at Erik before taking my first step towards him. I can tell he is no longer resentful towards me as his face is not as cold as it once was. I am still scared of him. I do not know what to do. How do I act towards him?

"Good morning Erik," the words broke out of me like bullet from a gun.

Erik stands up from his organ and smiles at me.

"Good morning Christine."

He takes a respectful bow and places his hand out towards mine. I stare at it. He wants me to come to him. I walk up to him and place my hand on his. He kisses my hands and leads me to the room where my new clothes are kept. He goes into a drawn and pulls out a small black box and opens it facing me. It was a ring. The same ring I gave him many months ago.

"Please take it," Erik says looking at me.

I am astonished. I take the ring out of the box and place it on the palm of my hand, tears flowing down my face.

Erik's Point of View

She took it! I know now her true feelings. Her face says more than any word could ever say. I put the box on a shelf at the side and glance back at Christine. She is walking towards me.

"**Say you'll share with me one love, one life time.**

**Lead me, save me from my solitude,**

**Say the word and I will follow you.**

**Share each day with me, each night, each morning.**

**Say you love me."**

"You know I do," Christine said.

"**Love me..**

**that's all I ask of you."**

Our voices together at last. Our love for each other finally admitted. How long I have waited to hear these words from my dear Christine's lips. I move close to her and kiss her. She kisses me back. A kiss so unlike the one we last shared. I felt the love on her as she showed me her true feelings. My gratitude could not be put into words. I held her close. The tighter I held her the happier I felt.

Christine's Point of View

"Erik stop," I said trying to get out of his grip.

He is holding me too tight and I am starting to go faint.

"Erik let go of me," this only was a whisper as I can hardly breathe.

"Erik let go," I managed to shout and he lefts go.

I fall to the ground.

Erik's Point of View

What have I done. I see her scared face as she backs away from me along the floor.

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter, "I am so sorry. Let me help you up."

She backs away after

"Leave me alone," she says getting back up onto her feet.

I must have scared her. I couldn't help it. My emotions got the better of me. The terror on her face wasn't new for me. Many a time have I seen that emotion across her face. This was the worst thing that could happen.

We both stand looking at each other, speechless. She turns around and leave the room and goes to the bedroom. I sit back in a chair; hands covering my face. I hope I haven't scared her off. Not now. Not like this.

Christine's Point of View

I know he did not mean what happened just now but this does not help me cure my fear of him. He is a powerful man. If this is him when he is happy, what will he be like when he is in a rage? Who would be able to help me? I can see him. He is walking back from the dressing room towards me. I hope he doesn't come in here. I still love him but I do not want to speak to him. It is too soon. He is sitting down at his organ. He plays loud ferocious notes. Booming notes filling up all of his home.

I can feel his anger though his music. His music is his only out let for his pain. Erik glances over to me. I can see the sorrow on his face. The music becomes softer. A familiar tune reaches my ears.

My Angel begins to sing.

"**Night-time sharpens..**

**heightens each sensation. **

**Darkness stirs..**

**and wakes imagination."**

I stand up and go to the entrance of the room.

"**Silently the senses abandon their defenses..**

**helpless to resist the notes I write."**

I start to sing..

"**For you compose the music of the night."**

Un-lit candles slowly illuminate around me.

Erik's Point of View

I stand up and take off my mask.

"**Close your eyes for your eyes,**

**will only tell the truth.**

**And the truth isn't what you want to see.**

**In the dark it is easy to pretend."**

Christine sings again..

"**That the truth,**

**is what it ought to be."**

She walks over to me and touches me face. Gently stroking my deformity.

"Erik, I forgive you," she says before kissing me.

At that moment a shot is released into the air. The sharp booming sounds kills our silence.

_Three days have now passed since I last saw my fiancé. Where is he? I haven't been out of the grounds since he left in fear that he might come back while I'm away. Marie is coming into my bedroom._

"_Madame, the police are here to see you," she said before leaving._

_Two police men walk in dressed in brown suits._

"_Madame, we are sorry but we have not been able to find your fiancé," said one of the police men, "but we have a witness to him assaulting a man down in the village."_

"_What?" i exclaim, shocked._

"_I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your fiancé has left this man with severe injuries," said the other police man._

"_I'm sorry, but I will not believe this. Raoul would not to that to any one. Now would you please leave. You have upset me greatly," I screamed at the two police officers._

_They both turned round and headed out the door. I over hear one of the police man telling Marie something._

"_Like Father like son, the curse of the De Chagny family all too fond of their drink."_

_I could not believe what I heard the audacity of this man to give this terrible opinion of my fiancé was madness! But the memory of him throwing that glass at me the last night we spoke came into my mind. Can this be true? Was Raoul dangerous?_


	4. Life can turn round in an instant

_Two months have now passed and still no sign of my fiancé. Policemen have been back and forth to the house giving the same news time and time again. Will I ever see my fiancé again? Another person has been assaulted by my fiancé. Marie tells me that villager are praying for me. They think there is only a matter of time before I am next. I wish he will return home to me. Where is he?_

_I do not get any sleep any more. Thoughts of Raoul and visions of him dead somewhere or hurting someone haunt my dreams. How I long for the dreams I used to have living at the Paris Opera. My mystical Angel of Music guiding me with unforgettable voice. I wish these dreams would return to me._

"_**In sleep he sang to me..**_

_**in dreams he came.**_

_**That voice which calls to me..**_

_**and speaks my name."**_

**Life can turn round in an instant**

Christine's Point of View

I jump out of Erik's arms and turn around and see source of the gun shot. Standing there at behind the gate is Phillipe De Chagny; Raoul's older brother. He was standing looking though the bars of the steel gate. An arrogant yet angry look was on his face.

"What are you doing here!" I shout from across the lair. Although it did not take much thinking to think where I have ran off to, I was still confused to why Phillipe was here instead of Raoul.

"Christine you are to come back with me!" he shouts back. A confident tone came across in his voice.

"No I am with Erik! Please go away," I order.

Another gun shot. I jump and run back in to Erik's arms.

"If you do not come now, I shall take you by force," he shouts back at me.

"Leave here now!" Erik shouts

Erik's Point of View

"_Who is this man?_" I think to myself as I try to think of a way to get him out of here.

"Christine go to the bedroom, I'll handle this," I quietly order Christine.

As Christine runs to the bedroom I open the gate to my home to let this man in. He watches the gate ascend and waits until he it able to fit under it. As he wades though the water of my lake, I pick up my sword from my desk and point it at the man.

"Who are you and what is your business with Christine?" I ask the gentleman.

"I am Phillipe De Chagny. I am here by orders of my brother Raoul to return Christine to him. He knew she would be here with you and I volunteered to get her back for him as he did not want to see your hideous face again," the man replied.

"My face!" I thought to myself and ran over to my organ to return the mask to hide my disfigurement.

"You don't have to hide it from me." Phillipe said, "I have seen enough, your face does not scare me. I only see you as an animal which needs to be put down."

Rage was bubbling up inside me: He had said too much. I charge at him with my sword aimed directly at him but as he reminds me that he has a gun by aiming a shot at my organ I quickly stop.

"Give me Christine and you shall remain unharmed," the Fop says to me.

"You will have to put up a better fight than this monsieur," I tell him.

"Phillipe just leave!" Christine shouts from the other side of the lair, "leave us alone!"

Phillipe looks over to her and I see my chance I take a quick swipe at Phillip's left hand a knock the gun from his hand. By doing this I leave a huge gash along his hand. He shouts out in pain.

"You've done it now," Phillips threatens and at that moment a crowd of policemen come marching in to the lair. Quickly Christine runs over the the lever and pulls the gate shut. Only a few men are in.

I turn around and run back up to Christine. As I am doing this many gun shots can be heard coming at me. The all miss. I finally reach Christine and lead her to a trap door near my organ. I kick the lever and we both fall down below. The door is now locked from the inside so Phillipe and the policemen cannot get in.

There is a small candle burning a few feet away. I walk over to it and place the flame onto a torch.

Christine's Point of View

As the torch lights up a small room is unveiled. Cold stone walls leading off into many passages. I hear Phillipe shouting up above us.

"Did you see her wounds?" he has been hurting her I hear him say.

"Come this way," Erik tells me, "this leads us underneath the lake."

There is still something that I do not trust about Erik but I believed him when he told me that he would get me out of here. We run along a series of long dark passages. My foot begins to hurt. The pain from my cuts is becoming overwhelming. I tell Erik that I cannot run any more and he takes me in his arms and we walk along the remainder of the cold passages until we reach a large room at the end. Erik puts me down in order to open the exit.

The door opened to reveal the Opera House Chapel where I used to light candles for my father. He told me that we would be safe here for now because no one had been in this room for months. We sit down at the stain glass window. I hold on to him tightly.

"What if he destroys your home," I ask Erik worryingly.

"They can do their worst. I have managed to rebuild it from the last time people have invaded it," Erik sighed, "As long as they do not get you that is all that matters to me. You do want to stay here don't you?" He asks me.

"Of course I do," I tell him, "I wouldn't dream of returning back to Raoul, never again do I wish to see his face."

I can hear someone coming towards the room. We both get ready to run but we are relieved to find that it is only Madame Giry.

"I have been looking for you both everywhere," she tells us, "he has people searching the whole opera house for you. You had better leave before they find you."

I look at Erik worryingly.

"Come with me my dear. I shall make sure they do not find you," Madame Giry tells me before taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

"I shall return to my home. I will come and see you soon," Erik says before leaving though the door.

Christine's Point of View

"Here dear, sit down," Madame Giry told me. "tell me all about it.

I begin to tell Madame Giry everything. Everything with Raoul. Everything with Erik. The cuts all over my body. She already knew all about what happened on that last fateful night in Erik's lair. She was very kind and understanding with me. She can see where I am truly happy and hopes that Phillipe won't find me.

Tears begin to fall from my face at the thought if Phillipe finding me and taking me back to Raoul. I do not want to return to the De Chagny Manor ever again. Madame Giry fetches me a glass of water and tells me to take small sips; It should calm me down.

I have had a lot of excitement today. A rush of feelings over this past day have confused me. I do not know what to think. Madame Giry tells me to have a few hours rest and hopefully they would have given up their search and left. She had to leave but by the time I wake up she will have returned to me. She assures me that I am safe here. I trust her.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"It is not important my child," she replies "just make sure you get your rest and you will be fighting fit when you wake."

I lay down on Madame Giry's couch and fall asleep almost instantly.

Erik's Point of View

I am near the end of my long road back to my home. I dread to see what wreckage they have caused. I finally reach the end of my small trek and look up the trap door. It is still locked. They haven't been in here.

I climb up the wall and listen to see if there is any noise from above. I could hear nothing. Silence filled the space above me. I unlock the door and peek though a small gap. There was no one there. I climb out to see everything unharmed. Nothing out of place. Everything has remained untouched. Except my organ which has suffered a fate from the silver bullet which Phillipe fired earlier at it.

I visit my other rooms to see if anything has been stolen or broken but still everything was intact. I am very suspicious to what they have actually done here.

"Maybe they just left," a voice came from behind me

I look round to see Madame Giry smiling at me.

"I am glad Christine has returned to you," you must be very happy she says with a smile on her face.

"I am over the moon, it's just now that Raoul is back I am just unsure to what will happen next," I answer her.

"Yes Raoul is back." another person was here who I did not see.

I turn around and see the Raoul. He punches me right in the face. Madame Giry does not stand in the way of this. She just lets him keep beating me up. Cheap shot after cheap shot straight to my face. My mask falls off. Raoul laughs and give me the hardest punch on the right side of my face. I shout out in pain.

Raoul stands up and straightens up his jacket. I shall now return home with me now with Christine and we shall be like it was before you interfered for the second time.

"Do you not get it though your stupid head," Raoul shouts, "Christine loves me! No one could ever love you. You're pathetic!" After saying this Raoul turns around and leaves. Crossing across the lake in my gondola.

"Antoinette," I mumble, "please help me."

She turns her nose up at me and walks away from me.

"Why are you leaving," I cry out, "what have I done?"

She looks back at me, a furious look on her face.

"You killed my daughter!"


	5. Four Months Earlier: Side Chapter

**Four Months Earlier... (Side Chapter)**

"**You alone can make me song take flight.**

**It's over now the music of the night!"**

Mirrors shatter. Glass covers the ground along with the abandoned Phantom's tears. The last mirror finally shatters leading into a secret room of Erik's home. He drops the golden candle holder and walks into the newly made doorway. A vibrant red curtain falls behind him, covering his hiding place.

Minutes later, followed by a flock of policemen Meg Giry enters Erik's home. She scans the area quickly and runs to check the bedroom. There she finds the Erik's half mask next to his precious monkey box. Meg picks up the mask and examines it. She glances round to see if any one is watching. Quickly taking the mask.

After visiting the few other rooms in Erik's home Meg realises that no one is here. She quickly notices that all of the policemen who were here before had left. She had spent too long looking around the lair that she had lost all track of time.

Meg walks over and sits at Erik's organ.

Erik, still in his hiding place hears no noises coming from outside so figures that it is safe to come out, was unaware that there was still one unexpected visitor still there. Erik pulls out the curtain and steps out in to the cold light of his home. He looks around to see everything destroyed. Things have been pushed over, personal objects broken.

Suddenly he spots Meg Giry sitting at his organ. She begins to play about with the keys; almost trying to play The Point of no Return melody. Meg realises she is being watched and jumps out of the chair. She begins to scream.

"Where is Christine?" she shouts "what have you done with her."

Meg was terrified at the sight of Erik's face.

"Please I mean you no harm," Erik said calmly "Christine has already left. I let her go."

"I do not believe you!" she shouts back "you have her prisoner somewhere in this cave."

Erik slowly steps towards her.

"Please you have misunderstood. She has left me," Erik continued sadly

"Don't come any closer!" Meg shouts. The fear in her eyes is blinding. "I will shout for help!"

Erik continued walking towards Meg.

The Blonde ballet dancer runs off in the opposite direction to where her threat was coming from. A deadly misplacement of her hurrying feet send her right in to the dark misty waters of the Phantoms lake. The sound of a skull being thrown against a rock was the last noise to be heard from young Giry as she fell to her death in the water below.

"No!" Erik shouts and runs towards the lake. He dives into the water to try and save her. She is sinking fast underneath the surface. He dives under. The taste of blood was on his tongue as he quickly swan to Meg's rescue but sadly when he managed to get her back onto the shore she was dead. Erik began to cry. Everything that he touches turns to black.


End file.
